On a March day
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: This came to me after watching the entire american version in little over 2 days. I hope it's good. Rated T because I think it's sad


**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the Ouran characters in this story except Natsumi, whome I will exsplain in the end.

* * *

><p>On a pretty day in March, everyone cried. I don't remember why they all cried exactly, but I do remember it was like a splashing red paint all over a beautiful work of art. Once you do something like that you can never go back to the way things were before.<p>

I remember Uncle Hikaru cried the hardest. He screamed and shouted, "It's not fair! It's not right!" His brother, Uncle Kaoru, held him while he cried, which seemed strange to me, since he had a small river falling down his face. You shouldn't try to be a wall when you're as soft of jello.

Uncle Honey squeezed his little rabbit so hard I thought its head would pop off. His eyes were smashed together and moist. He would pop like a boggle game every few seconds and make a weird, too wild sound from the back of his throat, like he had snot back there.

His companion, Uncle Mori, sat in the uncomfortable chair next to him and pulled his knees up to his face and quivered. I don't think I've ever seen Uncle Mori so small.

Uncle Kyouya left the room, which I couldn't exactly blame him for because it scared me too. It was too clean and too bright, even though it was a place where you don't want to look to close at anything. I followed him, and when I finally caught up with him, I saw that he was pounding a wall with his fist. His teeth were showing and he was growling like an animal. When he was finished hitting the wall, it seemed he was frozen in time. He just laid his forehead on the broken wall while little glops of rain fell down it.

I walked up to him, dragging my stuffed puppy with me, and pulled on his coat. I looked down on me and I felt sad when I saw his face. His forehead was red from how long it laid on the wall, and his cheeks looked flushed like he just ran through the snow. His smile seemed less than, but he kept it on while he picked me up and walked me back to the room everyone was sitting in.

I looked around, only to see that everything was how I left it, with everyone in their respected positions, except my father who had appeared while I was with Uncle Kyouya. I leaned from Uncle's grasp towards my daddy, but Uncle held me in place. I didn't understand it and began to cry, since I all of a sudden wanted my parents.

Daddy looked up from his palms, and said in a too even voice to be his, "Koura, please let her come here."

Uncle's eyes got a bit wider behind his glasses, but he obliged and set me down, allowing me to run to Daddy. When I got to him I jumped and wrapped my arms around him, expecting him to hug me and laugh like he always did when he got home from work.

He just sat there for a moment, not lifting his arms. I didn't pull away. Soon he lifted his arms and bound them tightly around me. He hugged me too tight, but I felt like he needed too, so I didn't tell him to stop. I even squeezed tighter when he began to sob. He rocked in that chair for what seemed like hours, when my uncles began to crowed in surrounding chairs. Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru all hugged my father and I, letting the tears run wild. While Kyouya and Mori sat in the chairs next to us, letting only silent tears fall.

Oh, I remember now, that was the day my mother died. Someone had shot up the law firm she worked at, some kind of suicide mission the newspaper said. I was about five at the time.

It's been about 10 years since then, and I'm now at Ouran Academy. Dad almost didn't put me in here, but my uncle's persuaded him. I think they wanted me to be like my mom.

They always tell me stories about my mom, and all of them always seem to trace back to high school, their "Host Club days" they call it.

So here I am, standing in front of Music Room #3. I can feel my mom in this exact spot, not knowing her life would be forever changed. I look out the tall window next to me, hoping to find courage. I find nothing.

I just look at the door and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_.

I push down the handle. I smell roses.

* * *

><p>What do you think? It's my first Anime fanfiction so I didnt know if it would be any good. I watched the entire American voiced version in 3 day, so I'm really hoping I depicted the characters well. So here is the story of Natsumi:<p>

She has her Dad's (Tamaki) outside and her Mom's (Haruhi) mind. The only things she get from her mom are are her eye shape and body size. She dosent want to be a lawyer like her mom and grandmother, but to run the family business, even though she is a girl. She has her mom's views on gender and will need to find boys like the host club to remind her that she is a girl.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Have a nice life, and find happiness.


End file.
